Display techniques utilized by computing devices are ever evolving. For example, initial computing devices were provided with monochrome monitors. A user interacted with the computing device by viewing simple text on the monochrome monitor and entering text via a keyboard that could then be viewed on the monitor.
Display techniques were then expanded into use of color and graphical user interfaces. These techniques, for instance, may be utilized to show graphics to represent files, devices connected to the computing device, images, and so on using color. A user may then interact with the graphical user interface using the keyboard as well as by using a cursor control device, such as a mouse.
Display techniques have continued to evolve, such as through the use of glasses to view a three-dimensional television, use of virtual technology, and so on. However, complexities may arise in implementation of these techniques that may make the techniques difficult to implement by traditional computing devices.